Gotham Dark
by demiwizhunterofgotham
Summary: In 2007, a close friend and co-worker of Leslie Tompkins passed away while giving birth. With the women's eldest daughter missing and Leslie busy watching the newborn, she calls in Batman and Robin for help. The girl ends up getting closer to the two than intended. Or Batman has a problem with adopting kids.
1. Prologue

Gotham City

01 / 19 / 2007

Somewhere in the East End District an eight year old girl sat down under a fire escape. She glanced around at her surroundings fearfully and hugged a small backpack with a Batman symbol closer to herself. She opened the backpack slowly and pulled a gray penguin plush and held it with one hand. The girl shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest. There was a light thud next to her and she looked around blearily.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Hello?" She whispered, her eyes narrowed. She heard someone behind her clear their throat. After hesitating for a moment, she spun around only to find herself face to face with a masked boy in a red and green costume. She jerked backwards, her eyes wide.

Robin flashed her a smile, "Is there anywhere safe you can go?" The younger girl shook her head, eyes still widened in surprise. The bird themed vigilante glanced around before extending a hand out, "I know somewhere safe you can go. I need you to come with me okay?"

The girl paused before nodding quickly and grabbed his hand. He led her to a decently sized clinic. He nudged her gently towards the door, "I know the person who runs this clinic. She's a good person." The girl nodded again and started to walk through the door, her eyes darted around and shoulders tensed. She turned back around, only to find that the boy was gone.

She frowned before walking inside. She approached Leslie slowly and the doctor smiled sadly at the young girl, "She's in the fifth room down on the left. I'm sorry Mélanie, but you can't go in to see her." She paused, looking down at the girl, "I can, however, take you to see your sister."

Mélanie grinned and nodded eagerly. Leslie walked down a hallway with the young girl practically running after her. The two entered a small room with a few incubators. Mélanie's eyes roamed around the room, "All the boxes are empty. Why?"

Leslie shook her head with a slight laugh, "Look, over there. That's your new sister, Lydia."

Mélanie darted over to where the doctor pointed and peered over the side of the glass. She stared at the baby in amazement. She reached over to touch her when her hand was knocked away. She jerked her head up in surprise. Leslie pursed her lips and sighed deeply. She knelt down in front of Mélanie and grabbed her hands.

The girl looked at the woman tilting her head to the side. The doctor looked conflicted before she spoke in a soft tone, "Mélanie, I'm sorry. I tried but, well your mother is dead. I want you to know that I'll be here if you ever-" The doctor was interrupted by Mélanie backing up with wide eyes before fleeing from the room. Leslie stood and started yelling for her but the girl kept running.

As soon as she made it to the door, however, the same young sidekick from earlier stepped out in front of her. He smiled sadly, "Leslie told you then, huh? Sorry about lying earlier. There wasn't actually a villain chasing me. I just needed to get you here." Mélanie frowned at him before going back in. She sat down on one of the chairs and pointed over at a nearby chair.

Robin moved over and sat down next to her. The normally talkative hero seemed to understand that a conversation wouldn't help the situation. He offered a small smile instead and the two children sat there in silence.

Leslie watched the two from the hallway entrance and the corner of her lip turned upwards. She turned her eyes toward the entrance of the hospital and nodded once. She turned back around and entered a different room.

Mélanie hesitated for a moment before turning towards the boy and gently tugged on his cape. He turned to look at her and she paused again. He moved around in his chair to face her, "What's wrong?"

She shifted in her seat , "I wanna show you something." She frowned when he didn't immediately respond.

He stilled for moment and studied her. She spoke with a slight French accent. He regarded the girl curiously, "What is it?"

The girl grinned and jumped out of her seat. She ran out of the waiting room and down a dimly lit hallway. Robin followed behind her at a slower pace. Before he turned the corner down the hallway, he waved at someone to follow along.

He caught up to her and found her standing in front a door with 'Storage' written on it. Robin stared at the door in bemusement. Mélanie laughed and opened the door, "Maman didn't like to leave me alone so when she came to work, I would stay in here. Ms. Leslie even let me decorate!"

Robin walked in and glanced around. In the corner of the room there was a stack of books sitting neatly on top of a black box. Near it was a fluffy white beanbag chair, with a makeshift cardboard table nearby. The girl darted over and snatched a small black picture album off the table. She shoved it in her backpack before throwing the bag on the floor.

Robin walked around the room, gazing at the various pictures scattered around the walls. Mélanie glanced at him and pointed at one picture, "That was at Champ de Mars. Maman and I went often for picnics. Have you ever visited La Tour Eiffel?"

The pair was interrupted by a dark figure entering the room. Mélanie immediately shrank back and inched closer to Robin. The young hero moved in front of her, "Hey Batman. This is Mélanie, we were just talking discussing the Eiffel Tower. It'd be so cool to climb, don't you think?"

The girl seemed to overcome her shyness and walked over to Batman. She stared up at him and tilted her head. The man narrowed his eyes and she copied his glare. This sudden change in the girl seemed to surprise Robin, who let out a laugh, "I don't know about you Batman, but I kinda like her."

Batman inspected the girl carefully. He turned to his partner, "Help her pack up her stuff. We'll drop her off at the GCPD." Robin nodded somberly, his mouth twisted into a frown.

Batman turned to leave when a voice stopped him. "Attendez! Where is Lydia going? She is coming with me?"

The older hero frowned, "No, your sister will have to stay here for now. Then, when she gets better, will be transferred to a foster home. Dr. Thompkins asked me to keep you out of system for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the CPS has gotten involved and you have to see them."

The girl frowned, "Lydia needs me. Maman is gone I must care for her." Her voice was choked and her eyes filled with tears.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard right now, but it'll get better. It's okay to be sad and it's okay to cry, it's scary, I know. One day it'll heal, but until then you have to stay strong, okay?"

Mélanie blinked hard and sniffled, but she nodded, a look of determination crossing her face. She straightened her back and titled her chin up. She moved around the room, packing her stuff into the box and her bag. When she was finished, the only thing left in the room was the furniture.

Robin picked up the box and the two walked to where Batman was waiting at the Batmobile. Mélanie's things were quickly loaded into the car. Robin jumped in, signaling for the girl to do the same. Before she entered the car, she tapped Batman's side to get his attention. When he looked down at her, she showed him her Batman themed backpack, grinned and jumped into the car. His eyes narrowed a fraction before he got in the car.

The drive to the police department was a short one, with no one really talking during the drive. When Batman parks, the girl gets out, albeit rather reluctantly. The trunk of the car opens and she grabs the box. She shuffled slowly into the police station, her shoulders slumped. She glanced back at the car, and at Batman's blank look, walked in.

In the backseat, Robin looked sullen and his arms were crossed. Batman stared at the young hero, "Yes, Robin?"

Robin huffed, "We aren't really going to just abandon her like this are we?"

Batman didn't answer instead speeding the car away from the police department. Robin looked away angrily.

Batman finally broke the silence, "I cant adopt every orphan in this city, Robin."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Well obviously, but I dunno B, I really think she's different, y'know?"

He leaned back in the seat and waited for his mentor to respond, but Batman stayed silent for the rest of the trip to the Manor.

The second the Batmobile came to a stop, Robin used the seat as a platform and launched himself out of the car. He flipped in the air once before landing softly.

He quickly threw off his cape and mask and maneuvered around Alfred, who was coming down the stairs. The butler raised an eyebrow at his youngest charge, before turning his gaze at the now unmasked hero seated at the computer, "Working late tonight, Master Bruce?"

The man gave a brief nod, his attention focused completely on the computer. After a moment, an image of a young girl appeared on the screen. Alfred moved closer to look at the image, "Mélanie Boudreaux?" Bruce nods again, "Her mother passed away in childbirth earlier this evening. Batman and Robin brought her to the GCPD a few hours after."

Alfred nodded thoughtfully, "I'm sure Master Richard would love the company."

Bruce scowled, "Dick certainly thinks the same way. I however, have no intention of adopting her."

Alfred simply turned back around, "Very well then sir." He walked back up the stairs, leaving Bruce alone in the cave.

The next few days passed with little to no mention of the eight year girl between Bruce and the other two inhabitants of the Manor. That is, until Dick Grayson went over to Barbara Gordon's house. Bruce had stayed outside to talk to the Commissioner, while Dick quickly ran inside to greet his friend, only to see the young brunette sitting quietly in the kitchen.

Barbara was sitting next to her and stood, moving over to the boy, "This is Mélanie. Her mom passed away recently and Dad offered to take her in until we can find her family or someone adopts her."

Dick peered around his friend to look at the quiet girl. Mélanie's eyes flickered up at him before she lowered them again. He stared to say something to the girl when Barbara shook her head and whispered, "Be careful at what you say to her. Dad and I just finally convinced her to leave her room yesterday."

His blue eyes shifted over to the redhead and he gave a brief nod of understanding. He wasn't all that surprised at Mélanie's behavior. He took a few cautious steps towards the table and slowly sat down next to her. Barbara quickly moved to sit down on the other side of the girl. Dick throws an arm comfortingly around the younger girl. Mélanie looked surprised at this before her face crumples and she launches herself at Dick. Loud sobs echo through the house and Mélanie clings tightly onto Dick, who tightens his hold on her.

Barbara left the room quickly and returned a moment later with Mélanie's gray penguin plush and sat it down near the girl. She then starts to go call for her dad, when the front door swung open and the two adults walk in. The Commissioner immediately goes to comfort the crying girl, but she twisted away from him.

Barbara came over and started talking to the brunette in a soothing tone and her sobs quieted. She moved away from Dick and snatched the penguin off the table, hugging it to her chest. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the two and smiled wryly, "Well apparently the decision has already been made without me."

Gordon let out a laugh, "If you keep going on this way, you'll have enough kids to start your own school."

Dick's head shot up at that, demanding to know if he was serious. At Bruce's nod, he grinned and Barbara muttered 'knew it' under her breath. Dick let out a cheer and beamed at Mélanie. The girl looked confused and a bit apprehensive. Barbara whispered what was happening to her, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

Her wide eyes swiveled to Bruce and then to Dick before she turned to Barbara and whispered something. Barbara nodded in response and whispered something back to the girl. Mélanie then turned and stared at Bruce and smiled brightly.


	2. Chapter 1

Wayne Manor

04 / 19 / 2008, 15:09 EDT

A squeal of laughter echoed through the large manor. An eight and a half year old brunette girl tore down the hallway and tossed her head to look behind her. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she rammed into a larger, muscular man. Her light blue eyes shone with laughter, "Oops! Désolé Papa."

The corner of his lip turned up into a smile. "It's fine, Mélanie."

She beamed up at him and turned to leave and he called after her. She titled her head curiously. His eyes flickered upwards and he lowered his voice, "Try avoiding any tall places. Dick has always favored heights."

She giggled and tore off to find another hiding spot and whispered a thanks. He shook his head bemusedly glancing up again.

Dick Grayson suddenly flipped through the air and landed in front of his guardian. He grinned lopsidedly and sped off after Mélanie.

Bruce shook his head again, he'd never understand why Dick would always let Mélanie win. When he brought it up with Alfred once, the butler had merely raised and eyebrow and dryly informed him that was just what siblings did.

He shrugged it off and continued to his study when he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He frowned and quietly made his way toward where the red streak had disappeared behind a closet.

He swung the door open and a ten year old Barbara Gordon froze in her tracks.

She laughed nervously at his blank expression and he shook his head again. "What are you doing, Barbara? How did you get here?"

She shifted, "Well, funny story actually-" She was interrupted by a high pitched scream of 'You'll never take me alive!' and a loud crash in the distance. When Bruce turned back to the girl, she was gone.

He raised an eyebrow at that then to Alfred, who was nearby he said, "Why is she here?"

The older man doesn't look at all phased, "Master Dick smuggled the young Miss Gordon into the car when I went to pick him and Miss Mélanie up from school. Not to worry Sir, I already informed the girls father of her whereabouts. Should you have any other concerns, I will be in the kitchens."

Without another word the man swept out of the kitchen leaving Bruce alone. He continued on to his study with no other distractions. When he got to the door, however, Mélanie suddenly skidded across the floor and stopped a few feet away from him. The young girl got up grumbling and rubbed her arm.

Her eyes were strangely steely as she looked him dead in the eye. "Dad. I want you you to train me."

He startled slightly, his expression darkening. He had an idea she would ask at some point, especially with Dick being Robin and Barbara starting her training to become Batgirl. He had , however, hoped it would be in the far future.

The two other kids hovered in the doorway, Barbara didn't look at all surprised but Dick's expression was closed off. Mélanie gave an impatient noise and crossed her arms. His attention shifted back to her, "No."

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed and stomped off to her room. Bruce looked helplessly at Dick who shrugged. Barbara cleared her throat, "Bruce? Can you call my dad to pick me up?"

He waved her off, "No need. I'll have Alfred drop you off."

The ten year old redhead nodded and glanced at her friend then at the stairs where Mélanie had stormed up. Dick casts a parting look at his friend and rushes up the stairs after his sister. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Barbara. She smiled sheepishly, "Well the 'stealth training' turned into sparring. And um Mélanie didn't take to losing that well."

He relaxed at the explanation. Mélanie would get over her anger at losing and hopefully drop her sudden interest to train.

He called for Alfred and informed him that Barbara needed a ride. He turned to enter his office then stopped and instead went upstairs after his kids.

He knocked lightly on the door and after a few minutes, the door swung opened and he was greeted to two pairs of blue eyes. Dick stood, "Mel and I have been talking and I think you should start training her. Just so she can defend herself."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he nodded for Dick to leave the room. The boy left without another word, a serious expression written on the eleven year old's face.

Mélanie stared up at him from her spot on her bed. She twisted the light pink covers in her hands nervously. Bruce moved her gray stuffed penguin out of the way and sat down. "I'm not mad, Mélanie. Barbara told me that you were upset at losing, but I know that isn't the whole reason. Why do you want to learn how to fight?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, "N'est-il pas évident? Je veux aider les gens comme vous et Dick et Babs."

Bruce sighed again. His daughter seemed to always switch to her native French tongue when upset. He gently reminded her to speak in English and she looked despairingly at him. "Mais c'est plus facile de cette façon."

"English only Mélanie. And there are other ways to help. You don't necessarily have to fight."

She opened her mouth to respond then she paused her nose scrunching up in concentration. "I know but I can already fight a little."

"That's different."

She crossed her arms, "How?"

He let out an exasperated noise, "When your older maybe but not right now."

She glared petulantly at him and turned away. She threw herself face forward onto her pillow and mumbled something incomprehensible.

When Bruce left her room he found Dick waiting outside, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He rolled his eyes and slid past Bruce and walked back in his sister's room.

Hilltop Elementary

04 / 21 / 2008, 09:48 EDT

Ten year old Barbara Gordon sat down at her usual lunch table. Mélanie and Dick were already there much to her surprise; her two best friends usually showed up around five minutes after she did.

She grinned at them as she sat down and pulled out her lunch. "Hey Dick, Mel."

Mélanie yawned and waved, "Hey Babs. I gotta question for you," She lowered her voice suddenly. "How did you get Bruce to teach you?"

Barbara hesitated, "Well I kinda just went out one day and shadowed then in my makeshift suit. I threatened to go patrol by myself unless he trained me."

Mélanie looked thoughtful and Barbara hurried to dissuade her younger friend. "Not that you should do that. It was pretty dumb I could've gotten hurt."

She nodded distractedly, "Of course not Babs."

Dick glared at Barbara and the three continued their lunch in silence. Dick was staring at his younger sister in concern as she suddenly sat straight up and started shoveling her food in her mouth as quickly as she could.

He and Barbara exchanged a confused glance before shrugging it off. The two had gotten used to Mélanie's random and odd behaviors.

The girl suddenly jerked her head up to look at them, her brown hair whipping around as she turned to stare at each of them.

She suddenly giggled and jumped up, speeding off in a different direction. Barbara laughed and Dick stared in confusion. "Where is she going?"

Barbara shrugged, "She's your sister." Then turned back to the container of cookies Alfred gave the siblings for the day.

"Should we go after her?" Dick asked the redhead who immediately shook her head.

"You're too overprotective Dick. She's almost nine now."

He gave her a weird look, "Exactly! She's only eight Barbara. And she's my little sister."

Barbara shook her head, "Dick were not that much older than her. Besides when you were eight you were already doing the exact thing she wants to."

He looked flustered, "But I- but that's different Babs!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Pixie Boots."

She put her lunchbox away in her backpack and walked away right as the bell rang.

Crime Alley

04 / 21 / 22:42 EDT

Selina Kyle sat perched on the countertop in her small apartment. She gazed down at the young girl in front of her.

She pushed herself off the counter. "Remind me again why you want to do this."

The girl crossed her arms, "I already told you why, Selina."

The woman smiled dryly, "Sorry Kitten, I'm not looking for a sidekick." She bent down and pet one of her cats. "I'm not Batman. I'm a solo act."

The girl furrows her brow and taps her nails together. "It will-" She stops and her eyes screw up in concentration, "It will upset Batman. He won't like that you have a sidekick."

Selina stops and places the cat back down. "Well, I suppose you do have a point there. Do you still have the suit I gave you?" At the girls affirmative she continues, "The Jade Cat Statue was stolen earlier today. I'm going to steal it back."

She turned to the girl and looked at her sternly, "Follow every word I say. If Batman shows up then leave him to me."

The girl looks slightly apprehensive but nods. Selina searches her face, "Go get dressed and at the first sign of trouble, get out."

She takes a deep breath and grabs her backpack. She darts off to a corner and changes into the catsuit Selina gave her a year ago. She deftly caught the goggles the woman tossed her way and slipped them on.

Selina was now dressed in her Catwoman garb and studied her. "No cat ears but this'll have to do, Catgirl."

The girl scrunched her nose up at that, then slowly grinned. Selina tutted and rummaged through a drawer before tossing her a grappling gun. "Nicked that from Batman a few years back." With that the two were off.

The newly dubbed Catgirl let out a whoop as she swung from rooftop to rooftop after her new partner.

Catwoman landed softly onto a rooftop overlooking a parked truck guarded by only a few thugs. Catgirl's landing was harsher than her mentor's and she stumbled before regaining her balance. The feline thief smirked as she surveyed the people below. She held up a hand signaling her young partner to stay put. "Watch and learn Kitten."

Catgirl sat down and peered over the edge, head in hand as she watched Catwoman easily take down the thugs. A chill crept up her spine and she whipped her head around. She swallowed hard and her eyes scanned her surroundings. A flash of fear and panic spread through her. She forced herself to calm down and she focused again on watching Catwoman like she was instructed to.

A flutter of a breeze fell over her and her head jerked up. She mentally willed Selina to hurry up. The woman was now breaking into the truck. Someone cleared their throat. She slowly turned her head toward the noise. Robin was standing above her and she squeaked. She toppled backwards off the roof. She struggled for her grappling gun when a gloved hand shot out and caught her.

Robin yanked her back onto the roof and he was frowning, "Who're you supposed to be?"

She titled her head up and narrowed her eyes, "I'm Catgirl."

He slowly brought his hand up to his comm, "Uh B? Does Catwoman have a protégée? I'm in the Burnley District. I think you need to get over here now."

Catgirl ignored him and glanced back down at Catwoman who beckoned her to come down. She climbed up onto the edge of the roof and leaped down, breaking her fall with an awkwardly executed roll. She yelped as pain shot through her arm. Catwoman frowned and the girl surged forward toward her. "Catwoman, Robin saw me and helped called Bats!"

The woman nodded, "I got the statue, let's hurry and-" She was interrupted by a gravely voice.

"Catwoman. Who is this child? You should know better than this."

Her eyes narrow, "This is my protégée, Catgirl. It doesn't involve you anyway. Stay out of our business."

Robin hovered uncertainty behind Batman and peered closely at the girl with narrowed eyes. "Batman I think-" He trailed off when Catgirl yelled out. "Cat watch out!"

Catwoman whirled around, her whip in hand. The thugs she had previously subdued, were now back up again. Batman joined in the fight without any hesitation. Catgirl watched in awe and was about to jump in to help when Robin pulled her back.

He nodded toward her arm, "Your already hurt. If you go in you'll just distract them. Here I can tape it up for you."

She nodded her consent and he stepped forward, pulling out gauze and alcohol wipes from his belt. He gently cleaned the scrape on her arm and wrapped it with the gauze. "Any pain in your ankles? Oh and just a tip, but when you jump from heights like that you should probably do a front flip before you go into a roll."

She winced but nodded. She glanced up and noticed Catwoman and Batman watching them. The woman smirked, "Aw look at that Bats I think our sidekicks like each other."

Catgirl laughed and Robin coughed embarrassedly. Catwoman winked at Batman, "Pleasure doing business with you. Now we gotta scram."

She leapt forward and grabbed Catgirl who shot her grappling gun to a nearby building. The two were gone before Robin could say anything.

Batman growled and shot his own grapple after them and Robin quickly followed with a huff.

"Y'know B, I was thinking. We should some bats. Because well Catwoman has cats, Penguin has penguins and what do we have? Nothing." Robin commented suddenly as he swung after mentor.

Batman grunted and Robin continued. "M likes animals too, so she wouldn't mind if we got bats."

His mentor shot him a warning glare to be quiet and he immediately stopped talking. The boy saw a silhouette of two people at the opposite end of the rooftop. Robin inched forward toward the two. Catgirl was sitting on the roof clutching her leg. Her face was pale with pain and Catwoman was knelt next to her, running a hand through her hair and quietly telling a story. Batman swept forward and gently picked the girl up.

Catwoman hissed and started forward however Catgirl raised a hand to stop her, "S'ok Cat."

Batman shifted the girl to a comfortable position and glared at Catwoman. "What were you thinking Selina? You should know better."

Catgirl let out a slight squeak, "You two- er you know her secret identity?"

Selina cast the younger girl an amused smirk, "Oh yeah, we've known each other for years. Sorry Kitten guess this is the end of our partnership."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Explain."

The woman laughed, "I'm sure you already know that. I'd recommend increasing the security on your house."

Robin's eyes widened, "No way. You kidnapped my sister? And turned her into your sidekick?!"

Catwoman smirked again, "Guilty as charged. Wasn't that hard to convince her, actually."

Batman spun around, "Enough. Robin, take her home. I need to have a word with Catwoman."

Robin nodded and moved forward to his mentor who gently moved the girl over to him. The boy wonder bent down and helped his sister onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He glanced up at her, "Hold on tight. Don't let go."

She nodded jerkily and Robin shot his grapple out and the two swung away headed towards the zeta beam.

Batman turned back to Catwoman once they left. She looked surprisingly solemn and her arms were crossed. She raised an eyebrow expectantly at him. He growled, "Now we talk."


End file.
